User talk:1999bug/Archive 1
Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. If you need any help, try the Portal: It'll give you tips on getting started here. We're always glad to have new users here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 15:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wellcome to CB Aso, I founded the Power Miners wikia. Collector1 Yeah, I know you founded that wiki, I have a PM wiki too. βʮɠ 16:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey bug. Talk 15:22, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Page names We Do Not Needlessly Capitalize Every Word In Our Titles Just Because We Feel Like It. (For More Info, See Project:Policy/Manual of style.) 17:37, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Lol, no. You CANNOT use it. XD ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:34, May 21, 2011 (UTC) >:D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 01:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: Well, you get a spoiler for Light and Shadow: I'm planning on having Jevson come back at the end, even after being killed. He's a character I'd like to keep returning. Anyways, good luck with your story! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 18:15, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, no. His background could be made canon, depending if I like it, but his appearance will have to be non-canon. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 18:31, May 21, 2011 (UTC) You can make a contest whenever you want. There are no restrictions. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 21:51, May 21, 2011 (UTC) None on clubs either, though at this point, I really would only recommend one that tries to achieve something, not just hang out. People have tried clubs like that before. They're all dead. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 13:12, May 22, 2011 (UTC) RE:RE:RE Lots of RE's. Anyways, although shapeshifting isn't a power normally used by chameleon rahkshi, he is a modified one. So sure! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 00:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk 21:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll be starting it soon, is it done yet? My creations so far: *Omega () *Ultimate Lewa Nuva Thnaks for showing me this wiki! /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 22:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it is possible to join. No, you don't need a number of edits. ;) ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'liciousness']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 22:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) I feel like no one repsects me all over the wikis. Talk 22:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for not spoiling it. Talk 22:59, May 23, 2011 (UTC) You can help out with FlexNav here. Talk 23:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it needs a little work. Talk 23:20, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanks! :) /\/\akuta Tarkairadan talk "LEGO Brickipedia:The Video Game is out!" 11:08, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Ooooh, I'll have to check that out! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:41, May 24, 2011 (UTC) All in one picture? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC) It will be done, my leige. ;) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Pictures for You Higness Here you go! well, one of them. These are all of my built Bionicles: 19 actually. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:30, May 24, 2011 (UTC) P.S.- Could you move the pics to the bottom. Sorry, mistake in message. :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:45, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Bio sets To see all my sets, go to: Sets. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:04, May 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't have 125? :P M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:32, May 24, 2011 (UTC) maybe LOL Brutaka1344 03:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC)brutaka1344 IM ON SuMMER BREAK! Talk 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) well.... treckar was my original plan for a rogue toa of gravity but kaylor came is there anyway i could change the title? ignore that one... sorry for spam but i accidentally sent a message to another guy Ok, cool but sence I had to pawn the camera I'm only making sprites. I'll make a sprite of your MOC when posted up. Talk 20:25, May 25, 2011 (UTC) #Yes #I can wait for 2 days Talk 20:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The code Basically, put your text in this to make it flash: [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 23:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Bio's My favorite Bionicle MOC: M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 23:35, May 25, 2011 (UTC) HPIM0743.JPG HPIM0742.JPG HPIM0741.JPG HPIM0740.JPG HPIM0739.JPG HPIM0738.JPG HPIM0737.JPG HPIM0736.JPG HPIM0735.JPG HPIM0734.JPG Plz Join! Talk 01:29, May 26, 2011 (UTC) It's a club I started. Talk 01:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol, You messed one up!!!!!!! Talk 01:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How 'bout..... Ferahgo? Pron=Fer-ah-goh. If not, I'll take your, or one of Flex's, idea. :) M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 11:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) How did you get the colors for your Sharian sprite? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 11:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: You have permission to join :) SubAqua 15:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Do you wanna help me with The Ultimate Power? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 16:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) See Bone to see "The creature". Do you want me to show you the first part of chapter 1? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:57, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, here it is: Spoiler Alert!!! Read at your own demise!!! Chapter 1 Walking through the village of Le-Metru, Lewa Nuva, Toa of Air, surveyed the re- building of damaged chutes and buildings, the previous day, a pack of Lava Kane-Ra Bulls had rampages through the city blindly, ramming through buildings and chutes, causing terror throughout the village. A few matoran where hurt, but none fatal. Among the wounded was Ladro, a brave, but foolish, matoran who almost got himself killed trying to stop the pack from damaging any further. He was unlucky for one of the Lava Bulls horns had pierced completely through the armor in his leg. He would survive, but his leg would be permanent damaged. Good thing he was an archer, and did not need his legs as much as his arms. While Lewa surveyed the scene, a Le-matoran investigator walked up to him and asked without looking up, “Ah, Toa Lewa, did you know that Lava Kane-Ra Bulls are the rarest creatures in the universe, and are not know to live on this planet? Also, they are the steeds of the Makuta, so this was no accident. Not much else is known about them though.” Slowly looking to the matoran he said, “I suspected as much, I have heard of several attacks from the Bulls on different planets from my fellow Toa. I thought the Makuta would bring them here soon, that’s why I came, but I was too late.” That's pretty much about 1/3 of a chapter. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Where are the typos? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:20, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, should I do both the font as the background and the show? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for proofreading! So do you wanna help? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Here you go! I fixed all the errors. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:35, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok! :D Thanks! :D If you want to add any of your character, just contact me! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) You could use any! But I suggest if you ever want steeds in your story, or fire breathing creatures, use the Lava Kane-Ra Bull! Also, Ladro could be used as any of his three character phases: Matoran, Toa, or Lask Frildur. Hope they help! M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 20:45, May 26, 2011 (UTC) http://www.tronec.org/bmp/files/gms/online/VoyaNuiOnlineGame/Launcher.html Do you know how to get the consle up? Talk 22:25, May 26, 2011 (UTC) dont use move 1 Consle command to get there: core => move 1; then your there. Talk 22:32, May 26, 2011 (UTC) did you see my picture i put? Talk 22:33, May 26, 2011 (UTC) http://www.tronec.org/bmp/files/gms/online/hahli/Launcher.html MNOG2. Talk 23:31, May 26, 2011 (UTC) First and most important: '''The best remedy for any glitches is to refresh the page with '''F5. If that doesn’t help, type kapura in lowercase letters at any time. You will get into the de-bug mode. Now press 8''' to refresh the game. Talk 23:36, May 26, 2011 (UTC) type '''kapura in and push 8. Talk 00:22, May 27, 2011 (UTC) lol. Talk 00:23, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Find me. Talk 00:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Just type it in. Talk 00:28, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Where do you get a Sickle on MNOG2? Nvm what I said. Talk 03:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) look what I found when pushing 0 on MNOG2 State -- signature is 25846099 State -- Signature: Signature is 25846099 State -- Signature: sine output: 0.990648529237128 State -- Signature: ItemBladder has a value of 0 State -- Signature: ItemRope has a value of 0 State -- Signature: ItemString has a value of 4 State -- Signature: ItemCharmPurity has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemBambooPole has a value of 0 State -- Signature: ItemDigger has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemLightstone has a value of 4 State -- Signature: ItemPickaxe has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemOre has a value of 14 State -- Signature: ItemCharmStrategy has a value of 1 State -- Signature: PokoroLosses has a value of 1 State -- Signature: LastMatch has a value of 0 State -- Signature: LastPlayed has a value of 634 State -- Signature: ItemCharmCreation has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemKolhiiStick has a value of 1 State -- Signature: GakoroProclamation has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemSickle has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemHatchet has a value of 1 State -- Signature: has a value of 0 State -- Signature: Widgets has a value of 0 State -- Signature: ItemBambooWood has a value of 42 State -- Signature: ItemSailcloth has a value of 0 State -- Signature: ItemFishhook has a value of 7 State -- Signature: EastBridge has a value of 1 State -- Signature: CounterWeight has a value of 1 State -- Signature: WaterWheel has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemDisc has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemFlax has a value of 4 State -- Signature: ItemLargeShell has a value of 0 State -- Signature: HahlisRoof has a value of 1 State -- Signature: ItemHarakekePlants has a value of 30 State -- Signature: ItemCowrieShell has a value of 0 State -- Signature: ItemSeaweed has a value of 15 State -- Signature: previousScene has a value of 1066 State -- Signature: scene has a value of 1067 State -- Signature: version has a value of 200 State -- adding previousScene=GakoroRoadA to the next state update State -- adding scene=GakoroRoadB to the next state update State -- adding version=1.18 to the next state update State -- sending state var ItemBladder State -- sending state var ItemRope State -- sending state var ItemString State -- sending state var ItemCharmPurity State -- sending state var ItemBambooPole State -- sending state var ItemDigger State -- sending state var ItemLightstone State -- sending state var ItemPickaxe State -- sending state var ItemOre State -- sending state var ItemCharmStrategy State -- sending state var PokoroLosses State -- sending state var LastMatch State -- sending state var LastPlayed State -- sending state var ItemCharmCreation State -- sending state var ItemKolhiiStick State -- sending state var GakoroProclamation State -- sending state var ItemSickle State -- sending state var ItemHatchet State -- sending state var State -- sending state var Widgets State -- sending state var ItemBambooWood State -- sending state var ItemSailcloth State -- sending state var ItemFishhook State -- sending state var EastBridge State -- sending state var CounterWeight State -- sending state var WaterWheel State -- sending state var ItemDisc State -- sending state var ItemFlax State -- sending state var ItemLargeShell State -- sending state var HahlisRoof State -- sending state var ItemHarakekePlants State -- sending state var ItemCowrieShell State -- sending state var ItemSeaweed State -- sending state var previousScene State -- sending state var scene State -- sending state var version State -- sending state to the server Talk 14:27, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I use one of your Toa in our story: The Ultimate Power? M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:34, May 27, 2011 (UTC) How do you like this Bio?: M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Participation wanted: First Toa Team and Zaria,Chiara, and Orde. Thank you. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 19:54, May 27, 2011 (UTC) For Sharian. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 21:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Hehe. Talk 23:33, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I use your characters in our story? See some more new characters for the story: The Ultimate Power- The Identities and Ladros. M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 00:12, May 28, 2011 (UTC)